


What Happened When Blaine Bought the Soda Stream Machine

by haleygirl



Series: What Happened When... [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleygirl/pseuds/haleygirl





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was not a fan of the Soda Stream machine. Blaine had been up late one night and saw an infomercial about it and announced that he wanted to get one. Kurt felt like they already limited counter space and didn’t need another random appliance, but Blaine was so sure that it was going to be great that he relented. Once it arrived, however, he quickly found the noise it made irritating and the mess of cups and accessories all over the counter to be quite an eyesore.  
Kurt quickly grew disinterested in having a new randomly-flavored soda with every meal and Rachel had a new no-carbonation rule, so Blaine anxiously awaited chances for visitors to come over, which aside from his own use was the only excuse he really had to use it. They agreed that it was Blaine’s machine, so it was his responsibility to clean it and put away the bottles and other accessories away when it wasn’t in use.   
Blaine was usually pretty good about doing his chores around the loft. Rachel and Kurt were often at odds because there were certain chores she hated and was always making excuses to get out of. But Blaine’s family had been pretty stringent about chores growing up so, while he didn’t particularly enjoy them he was in a habit of having to do them. Usually he was pretty good about taking his turn for the dishes without being reminded, for instance. It had become his habit though, to experiment with a couple of different soda flavors when he got home from school. He’d turn on the TV while he was making them, and quickly became distracted by that or whoever he started talking to, and cleaning up the leftover cups and putting away the soda flavor bottles would slip his mind.   
“You can’t just leave this stuff all over the counter!” Kurt told him one day when he came home with groceries and there was no space to lay them down.  
“Oh. Sorry. I guess I forgot last night.” Blaine apologized, sheepishly opening the cabinet to put everything away.  
“It’s your machine; I hardly even use it. It’s your responsibility to clean up when you’re done.” Kurt lectured.  
“Okay. I’m putting it away!” Blaine defended.  
Kurt pursed his lips, unimpressed with Blaine’s tone. “Young man, if we have a problem with you remembering your chores you know I have ways of reminding you.”  
Blaine froze at the “young man” talk. He didn’t think this was that big of a deal. But arguing that point was unlikely to get him very far.   
“I--- um… yes sir.” he responded in a meek voice, making a point of washing off the counter extra well.  
That weekend Kurt was taking a nap on the couch after having overdone it with back to back shifts at the diner the night before. He groggily woke up to the sounds of the soda stream machine bubbling up over and over again as Blaine and Sam were talking and trying out new flavors.   
“Can you keep it down?” he asked, exasperated.  
“Oh sorry, Kurt.”   
“That thing is so annoying.” Kurt muttered, laying back down.  
“We’ve almost tried every flavor!” Sam announced.  
“Awesome.” Kurt replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and then trying to fall back asleep.  
He was nonplussed when he woke up an hour later to find them both gone and the remnants of all their experimenting, this time all over the kitchen table as well as the counter. He took out his phone and took a picture of the mess and texted it to Blaine without comment. A moment later Blaine responded.  
Sorry. Down the street getting cronuts with Sam. Will be back in 10. Will clean it all up.  
Kurt shook his head. He needed an aspirin.   
Not ten, but thirty minutes later, Blaine returned with a litany of excuses. Kurt wasn’t interested in any of them, and turned him to his side, administering three good swats to his behind in response. “Leave a mess like again and you’ll be feeling that and more on your bare bottom young man,” he sternly warned his wincing fiancé. “Understand?”


	2. Chapter 2

“…Yes sir. I—I’m sorry sir.” Blaine breathed, the wind knocked out of him for a moment. He sort of wished Sam hadn’t gone off to run errands after their little snack. While Kurt was more than open to disciplining Blaine in front of Rachel at this point, he was unlikely to do so with Sam in the room. Originally Sam was only going to be crashing at the loft for a few days, and when it became clear that it was going to be quite a bit longer than that, Kurt told Blaine and Rachel they needed to discuss how they’d feel about Sam knowing.   
“I guess I’m on the fence about it. Honestly maybe it would be better because then we wouldn’t have to make up excuses when Sam wants us to do things that get us in trouble.” Rachel suggested.   
“I guess that’s… kinda true,” Blaine had responded, unsure. Sometimes Kurt would impose a curfew or restrict them to the loft for a period of time and it was a little awkward making up reasons why they suddenly didn’t want to stay out late with him. “I just… I’d be embarrassed, is all,” Blaine admitted. “I feel like he would support us in whatever we do, and keep it to himself, but I don’t know how he’d feel if one of us got a spanking.”  
“Well, I’m not saying that’s not important, but what’s most important is probably how you would feel.” Kurt said.   
Blaine looked away. “I kinda… had a little crush on him last year, and… He is my best friend, so I do completely trust him as much as Rachel, but I just think I’d just rather not be scolded and have my pants taken down in front of him. Is that okay?”  
“Of course it’s okay,” Kurt reassured. “This is always about doing only what you two are comfortable with. It just means I’ll need to be careful with timing. And there also the option of having him know it goes on but that it means he might sometimes be asked to leave for it to happen.”  
Rachel was more worried about the pain of a spanking than about whether or not it would be embarrassing if Sam knew about it, and secretly hoped that this might mean getting in trouble less. But Kurt knew her to well not to realize that’s where her mind would go. Eyeing her, Kurt tried to put an end to that line of thought.  
“If we keep this private, that’s fine. But if he’s going to be around a lot, it just going to mean either sometimes your punishment will have to be delayed, or I’ll find another,” he gently warned. “It’s not like you got off scott-free when Brody was here,” he reminded her.  
Rachel flushed, remembering how she had wondered if she’d get away with more when Brody moved in and how Kurt managed in just the first week to make it clear that wouldn’t be the case.  
“I understand sir,” she said quietly.   
“This might not even be much of an issue soon. Blaine offered. “He’s probably going to move out… any day now anyway.”   
“Uh huh.” Kurt replied. He’d believe it when he saw it. He cleared his throat. “Okay, what I’m hearing is that it’s probably for the best that we just continue with Sam like it was with Brody and Finn. He doesn’t need to know. If he found out accidentally or something we’d deal with it, but I can promise to do my best to keep any conversations about discipline or actual punishments private.”  
All these weeks later, as Kurt predicted, Sam was indeed still there more often than not. But they had all made do. There was some growing tension about exactly how long Sam was going to still be crashing here, and everyone else was stressed with school and such, but the main ins and outs of their living arrangement seemed to be working.   
Blaine moved to clean up the mess on the table, the sting on his backside gnawing at him. They really had gone a little overboard, he had to admit. All of these cups had to be washed now. He sighed, wishing they had been smarter about cleaning up as they went along.  
“I hope… you don’t really think I expected you to clean it up or anything. I had every intention of taking care of it when I came back.” he said quietly.  
“I know. But what am I supposed to do if I happen to want to have a sandwich at my own kitchen table and there’s no room?” Kurt countered.   
Blaine hung his head in shame and went back to cleaning up. It was pretty inconsiderate, he had to admit. He was disappointed Kurt wasn’t as into using the SodaMachine as he was, but he got that having to look at the mess afterwards would be annoying. He just really liked it, and it was the first appliance he’d actually bought with his own money. It felt sort of grown up? Having it made him feel like it was really his apartment, too, now, and that he really was living the adult life in New York he’d been waiting so long for. But if there was one thing that did not feel grown up, it was definitely having someone swat his backside for putting off his chores, so he resolved to avoid letting that be an issue again anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Guess who’s taking over New York!”  
Kurt had to laugh with how quickly Blaine jumped at the arrival of Mercedes as an opportunity to dazzle her with his mastery of SodaStream soda-making. Sam got into it too, rattling off his personal annotated list of soda flavor preferences with a level of explicit detail that rivaled his Star Wars trivia knowledge. These two are going to be the most nerded out roommates ever. Blaine getting an apartment with Sam was the obvious choice. Kurt would feel safer knowing he was with a roommate he already knew and not some stranger who might be secretly running a cocaine operation or something. And they’d both get their fill of video games and fanfiction on their own time and Kurt could reasonably ask not to have to listen to them talk about these hobbies that held so little interest to him. It had been a hard decision to make, but now that they’d made it he was feeling relieved. He’d have more of his own space again, and he knew Blaine was going to be happier right now too. They just weren’t ready to be living right on top of each other all the time now while they both had so many other pressures to keep up with. And I can give them the SodaStream machine as their house-warming present…  
The friends spent hours catching up with Mercedes, who humored Sam and Blaine by trying no less than 15 different soda flavors before crying uncle. Kurt ordered Chinese for everyone and couldn’t take the smile off his face all afternoon. Things had been so stressful lately and having Mercedes around was such a breath of fresh air. Everyone was happy right now and he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
After several hours it was finally time to break it up. Mercedes had inexplicably already paid to stay at a hotel for two days while she finalized signing her lease and waited for some of her furniture to arrive. Rachel had a performance to get to, and Artie had invited Sam to be his wingman tonight and crash at his dorm. Blaine was just about to start cleaning up the dishes, including everything remotely resembling a cup they had forced on Mercedes—when he felt Kurt hugging him from behind. He leaned back into his fiancé.   
“Hmm. Hello there,” he smiled.  
“Hey,” Kurt whispered, nuzzling at his neck.  
“Someone’s feeling affectionate?” Blaine teased.  
“Heh. More than that.” Kurt responded, lazily kissing along his ear and moving to his neck.  
Blaine had to grin, gently patting his fiance’s hands around him and enjoying the tickle of his mouth’s ministrations. “After last night, and this morning-- I’m starting to think you should throw me out of your house more often.”  
“Heyyy—“ Kurt turned him around to hold his face. “No one’s throwing anyone out, you know that.”  
“I know. I’m teasing.” Blaine promised with a soft kiss.  
“I know it’s the right choice but I’m sure going to miss being able to have my way with you whenever I want.” Kurt said, his hands wandering now.  
“Eh. I’m pretty sure whatever apartment I get is gonna have an open door policy for whenever you really feel the need to molest me. We’ll make sure Sam’s got a whole supply of earplugs.” Blaine assured, leaning in to kiss Kurt again, this time harder and open-mouthed.  
Kurt groaned, feeling Blaine’s tongue against his at just the moment his hand squeezed the curve of his ass. He began pulling Blaine’s shirt out of his pants, trying to unbutton the buttons as he smiled into the kiss.  
Blaine moaned, a shaky hand reaching up over Kurt’s. He pulled away from the kiss with a lazy smile. “…Maybe we should… uh… hold off a bit. I can get this cleaned up and then—“  
Kurt whimpered. He stubbornly turned his eyes to the buttons on Blaine’s shirt, ignoring him. Getting to the top he grabbed both ends of the bow tie and took it off, tossing it in the direction of the counter. Finally he opened the shirt and gazed hungrily at the chest underneath.   
Blaine shook his head, amused. “I seem to recall someone having very strong opinions about my keeping up with chores around here…”  
“Do them in the morning,” Kurt dismissed, moving in to mouth at one of Blaine’s nipples as he pushed his hand between his legs. Blaine stumbled back against the kitchen table, distracted by pleasure.   
“Well… I uh MMMMmmm… yes,” he panted, “I just—trying to stay out of trouble here.”  
“You are a very good boy sometimes,” Kurt commented, moving onto suck at the other nipple.  
Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, thoroughly enjoying this attention. “I try, sir. Though sometimes I--- hmmm… I think you… secretly like me a little naughty.”  
Kurt looked up with an impish grin. “That so?”  
“Uh huh.” Blaine teased, pulling on Kurt’s belt loops to bring him closer. He brushed his crotch against Kurt’s, relishing the growing hardness. “You put on a good show of being pretty stern. But I think you appreciate a little naughtiness sometimes.” Blaine rutted against Kurt harder to make his point.  
“Hmm.” Kurt smiled a sly smile, licking his lips as he grabbed at Blaine’s belt and started undoing it. “I can’t imagine what you’re talking about.”  
Blaine leaned in to tug down the fabric of Kurt’s turtleneck so he could attach his mouth to his neck. He let Kurt slip his belt off his hips before he pulled himself away.  
“Someone is still wearing entirely too much clothing,” he complained.  
Kurt sucked his teeth in mock disapproval. “So impatient,” he muttered jokingly as he obliged by pulling his shirt over his head.  
“Hmm. That’s a little better.” Blaine praised. “Now what’s this about you having your way with me? I mean, I’m just happy to get out of a few chores tonight, but—“  
“Yes I thought you’d be willing to take that hit.”  
“I’m liking foolin around out here…” Blaine whispered into his fiancés ear, glancing around the apartment.  
“Yeah? It is pretty naughty, I guess,” he teased.  
Blaine nodded, trying to keep his expression serious. “You will have to teach me a lesson later.”  
“Oh definitely.” Kurt chuckled, lazily rubbing and squeezing Blaine’s ass.  
Blaine looked away, shy suddenly. “I think before I got here, I thought this was what every day in New York would be like. Just… getting you naked in a different corner of the loft every day.”  
Kurt nodded. “Me too, honestly. It’s been difficult with roommates everywhere. But are you saying we haven’t been scandalous enough for you?”  
Blaine laughed. “No, it’s fine. I just mean… I didn’t really count on some of the… challenges.” He sighed. “I’m going to miss you when I get the new place.”  
Kurt unbuttoned Blaine’s fly, rubbing at the hardness beneath. “I’ll just have to make sure I’m extra memorable when we are together I suppose.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up to his alarm the next day, cursing whatever possessed him to sign up for an early diner shift on a Sunday. When Blaine moves out I’m going to need to cut back on weekend shifts; this’ll be our main together time then. Kurt stretched and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up Blaine. He groggily padded towards the bathroom. He almost tripped over Blaine’s shirt and belt, still splayed out on the floor, and stole a guilty glance over to Rachel’s end of the loft. Usually they were more careful not to make it obvious they’d been messing around, but they’d gotten a little carried away last night. He smiled, remembering. He hoped Rachel had been tired after her show and gone straight to bed without noticing.  
He rubbed his eyes, grabbing up the laundry to toss in the hamper. He yawned, glancing at the cups still strewn across the kitchen table and grunted, making a mental note to remind Blaine of his responsibilities when he left.  
Blaine woke up an hour later, sorry to discover that Kurt had already left for his shift. He grabbed his phone from the shelf and checked his messages.  
Don’t forget the mess in the kitchen before you go out.   
Blaine yawned, typing a quick response.  
Already done, don’t worry. When you comin home?  
He waited a couple minutes, pulling jeans and a polo shirt out of a drawer, before the reply came.  
Good boy. Shift ends at 2 but Isabelle wants me to make an appearance at Voguedotcom, so could be evening at least. :-( Maybe you can check out some places with Sam and tell me about it over late dinner. Will text when I know more. Have a good day xoxo  
Blaine typed back Cool. See ya tonight xoxo before tossing the phone on a table and heading to the shower.  
When Blaine got out of the shower he had a call from Sam. He called him back.  
“Dude. I just talked to Artie and he’s never eaten a Cronut in his life.” Sam said as soon as he picked up the phone.  
Blaine laughed. “What? That’s impossible.”  
“We gotta do an intervention, man.”  
Blaine grabbed for his coat. “We do. This is serious. Meet up by the food trucks near that breakfast place we went to last week?”  
“We’ll be there!”  
Blaine practically skipped out the door.   
After breakfast with Artie, Sam and Blaine followed up on some apartment leads from flyers they saw around Artie’s school. They couldn’t reach a couple of the numbers, but three of them actually picked up and offered to let them check out the places even though it was Sunday. They agreed in the end that none of them were a great fit, but it was fun checking places out and imagining what each would be like. One was in a neighborhood that Blaine knew Kurt would take issue with. The neighborhood the loft was in was pretty sketchy, but Blaine knew enough that Kurt would really prefer he find something somewhere better if he could. Another had a landlord who appeared to be on something the whole time he showed them around.   
The people in the third seemed less disturbing, but Sam and Blaine agreed it was okay but not great.  
“We’ll find the right place. We’ll just know it when we see it.” Sam assured Blaine. They were getting excited.  
Rachel had a matinee followed by some press stuff for Funny Girl, but that got out earlier than expected and she happily rushed home after, only to find that nobody else was there yet. Putting her purse down, raised an eyebrow surveying the kitchen. This mess was still from yesterday. Blaine’s going to be in trou-ble. Feeling unusually generous, she started washing a couple of cups, but the loft door soon slid open and it was Kurt.  
“Hey! You’re home early! How was the show?” Kurt asked.   
“Fine, Sunday matinees are kinda rough. Ready for my day off tomorrow.”  
Kurt was about to say something else when he noticed. Rachel watched the flash of confusion on his face screw into something more stern.  
“Wait. This isn’t your stuff is it?”  
“You think I came home and prepared a dozen cups of soda? The boys are the only ones who ever do that.” Rachel laughed. “No, this is all still from yesterday, I’m surprised Blaine hasn’t taken care of it yet.”  
Kurt pursed his lips. “He said he had.”  
Rachel froze. She wasn’t sure why Blaine would lie about that, but it was unlikely he’d have an excuse that would satisfy Kurt. Kurt was known for making big deal about honesty; she knew from experience that he often would be sterner about being dishonest about messing up than he would be about whatever infraction it was she’d fibbed to cover up.  
“I’m sure there’s… some explanation. Should I—not?” Rachel held up the glass she’d been watching.  
“No, leave it. We’ll take care of it. …Blaine and Sam texted me like 10 minutes ago, they should be home any minute.”  
Rachel nodded. Kurt walked around the kitchen, examining the mess. Then he turned back to Rachel.  
“You—uh… think you can talk Sam to take you out for a drink or something for me? It looks like Blaine and I will be needing to have a little discussion.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Blaine got back shortly after, bubbling with enthusiasm for their new apartment hunt. Blaine had picked up a newspaper and planned to go through the Classified to see if there were any possibilities there. He immediately went to the couch and started opening it up on the coffee table.   
“Sam!” Rachel said, giving him a hug.  
“Hey Rach—“  
“I’ve really not gotten enough Sam time this week. I’m buying. Let’s go get a drink and you can tell me all about your apartment hunting adventures.”  
Sam shrugged, smiling. “Sure, Rach, Why not?”  
“Maybe we can get Mercedes to meet us too. She signed her lease! She texted me a pic of her new living room, it’s amazing! And there’s a thrift store down the street from her she said she bought a new couch at, I can’t believe she’s really going to be here!” Rachel had grabbed her coat and was practically dragging Sam back to the door.  
Blaine looked up from his newspaper, laughing. Rachel could be pushy sometimes, but Sam was clearly enjoying getting some attention. It was nice to see him so happy today. He waved goodbye and returned to his Classifieds.  
When the door to the loft closed, Kurt eyed Blaine from the kitchen table. “Gonna say hello?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Blaine said, smiling. He got up and went over to give Kurt a kiss. “I wasn’t even thinking.”  
Kurt accepted the kiss and nodded. “Not the only thing slipping your mind today?” he ventured.   
Blaine looked at Kurt confused until he saw the row of cups on the table. Shit. “Oh. I—uh…”  
“I told Rachel to take Sam out because you and I need to have a discussion about this.” Kurt announced, his voice hardening.  
“I—uh… I can c-clean it up now.” Blaine sputtered, his face starting to flush.  
“It seems to me I got a text message this morning saying you already had, young man.”  
Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck.  
“I—I didn’t mean—“  
“Oh? What did you mean, Blaine? You said you cleaned up, so imagine my surprise when I come home to Rachel washing glasses that should already be dried off and put back into a cabinet by now.”  
“I—I’m sorry.”  
“Maybe you should be apologizing to Rachel. Shouldn’t she have a reasonable expectation of being able to pour herself a glass of water after she comes home from work? But no, she has to clean up after your mess before she can do that? That seem fair to you?”  
Blaine was squirming inside. “N-no sir. Of- of course not sir. I’ll clean it up right now—“  
“No. I’m cleaning it up.”  
“…S-ssir?”  
“I’m cleaning it all up and then boxing up your machine for the next two weeks. You can tell Sam it’s broken, I don’t care. You don’t get your toys if you’re not showing responsibility for them.”  
Blaine felt two feet tall and stared at the floor. He didn’t know what to say.  
“Understood?” Kurt pressed, stern.  
Blaine fought the urge to pout. Two weeks was an awfully long time, in his opinion. “…Y-y-ee-es sir,” he finally replied, quietly.  
“You now how I feel about being lied to, mister.”  
“I—I meant to do it right after I texted you,” Blaine sputtered. “I was just going to take a shower and then—“  
“So you could have texted that instead of lying about it. Instead you chose to be dishonest.”  
Blaine grimaced, nonplussed with this situation. “I just… forgot after, is all—“  
“Well you can expect a good old fashioned reminder about these things tonight.” Kurt lectured. “Starting with marching your naughty bottom over to that corner, young man. You can stand there and think about your choices while I take care of this nonsense.”  
Blaine had to pout at that. Corner time always felt even more childish than a spanking, somehow.   
“Sir. I get it. I shouldn’t have—“  
“If you “got”it, you’d be following directions right now rather than trying to launch into some kind of negotiation right now.”  
“I’m not—I mean… just, I really have to stand in the corner though? Come on, Kurt, it’s not like I—“  
“Are you allowed to lie to me?”  
Blaine scowled, frustrated. “N-no sir, but—“  
“Did you clean up this mess this morning?”  
“No sir.”  
“Yet you chose to tell me you had?”  
“…Yes sir.” Blaine reluctantly responded.  
Kurt reached into the lazy Susan and placed the wooden spoon on the counter.  
“Corner. Now.” he ordered, in a voice that shrunk Blaine to half his size. “You’ve already earned yourself a good spanking, young man. At this point I’m just deciding how much of that spanking’s going to be with the spoon, so I’d quit while I was ahead if I were you.” Kurt moved to grab three cups and began washing them.  
Blaine swallowed and backed away, taking his place in the corner and feeling all of about 5 years old.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine waited, impatiently staring at the corner. He could hear Kurt taking his time, washing out all of the glasses and collecting all the bottles of soda flavor into a box. He couldn’t believe cleaning up had completely slipped his mind. Especially after all Kurt’s warnings that he’d get a spanking next time it was an issue. He knew Kurt was madder about the dishonesty, though. He didn’t even know why he’d lied. He really had every intention of taking care of it. He couldn’t believe he’d literally had the whole day off and never once thought to get back and take care of it. If he had, this never would have even been an issue because Kurt never would have found out about his fib. He sighed, trying to stay still in the corner and not earn any additional criticism.  
Finally, he heard Kurt crossing behind him over to the couch and clear his throat. Butterflies churned in his stomach.  
“Okay young man, come here,” came the stern voice behind him.  
Blaine turned, his hands twisting nervously. He immediately noticed with chagrin that Kurt had indeed brought the spoon over and placed it on the coffee table near them.   
“I—I should have cleaned up the mess and not lied to you, sir,” he said quietly, trying to think of something to say that might earn more favor.  
“Yes you should have. I said, come here.” Kurt scolded, his patience wearing thin.   
Blaine shuffled forward, looking at the floor and hoping he looked appropriately chastised. Once he was standing by the couch, Kurt looked him up and down appraisingly.   
“You don’t much like standing in a corner like a naughty child, do you?” he asked.  
Blaine chewed his lip. “N-no sir.”  
“You find it embarrassing, then?” Kurt asked.  
Blaine flushed a bit and nodded.  
“Verbal answers, young man.” Kurt reprimanded.  
“Y-es sir. It’s embarrassing, sir.”  
“Well discipline is supposed to get your attention, is it not?”  
Blaine swallowed, avoiding eye contact. “Yes sir.”  
“Then I expect you to keep your mouth shut next time you want to argue about going to the corner, young man. It seems to me you might remember your manners better if you spent more time facing the wall every now and then.”  
Blaine’s stomach churned. “I’m sorry I was… talking back about that sir.”  
Kurt nodded. “I let you put off cleaning up the glasses right away last night, but it was clear you were expected to get it done this morning, yes?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“And why didn’t you?”  
Blaine fidgeted. “Sam called when I got out of the shower. We took Artie out for cronuts..”  
Kurt rolled his eyes.  
“I see. And then once you three were out on the town you just got wrapped up in getting started with your apartment hunting.”  
“Yes sir. I’m s-sorry sir.”  
“I told you the next time this was an issue you were going over my knee.”  
Blaine grimaced. “Yes sir.”  
“But we’ve had quite a number of discussions about bending the truth before, have we not?  
Blaine wanted to crawl under his covers right now. He hated getting scolded. “Yes sir, “he whispered. “I don’t know… why I lied really. I just thought… I’d do it all after my shower and…. Then it wouldn’t be a lie anymore.”  
“I don’t care if you call it a fib, or a little white lie, or what. I’m not going to put up with dishonesty young man.”  
“Yessir.” Blaine recited, his twisting fingers betraying his nervousness.  
Kurt nodded, satisfied. He pulled at Blaine’s belt loop to bring him closer.  
“And that’s not going to change when you get your own place, Blaine,” he added, starting to unbutton his jeans.  
“I know sir.”  
“You’re likely to have more opportunity to keep things from me when I’m not right there.”  
“I won’t, sir. I’ll remember what you expect.”  
Kurt took down Blaine’s jeans, leaving him standing in his underwear for a moment.  
“We all have chores around here, and I’d think it was clear you’re expected to prioritize them over cronuts of all things.” Kurt muttered.  
Blaine nodded, ashamed. “I should have said I wasn’t available. Or that we should meet up later.”  
“Over my knee.” Kurt said, businesslike.  
Blaine gingerly crawled over Kurt’s knee, feeling the flood of vulnerability he always did when Kurt set about adjusting him to his liking and then taking down his underwear with two hands. Blaine hung his head, knowing Rachel would keep Sam out for awhile, just as he would if their situation was reversed. Yet he still felt more exposed somehow in this “public” area of the loft where anyone might come in. He hoped Kurt would be quick, at least.  
“You were given plenty of warnings about taking care of the mess that machine brings with it, young man.” Kurt said, resting his hand on Blaine’s now bared bottom. “Hopefully being without it for a couple weeks will remind you to take more responsibility.  
Blaine frowned, unhappy he’d lost that privilege but not having any good argument against it. Then he felt Kurt pat his bottom twice and then land a swift SLAP that had him wincing. Another SPANK came quickly after, and he closed his eyes, trying to focus and just hold his breath through it. Kurt swatted hard and fast in a circuit, quickly building a layer of unpleasant warmth across Blaine’s defenseless bottom. Blaine’s fingers twisted at the fabric of the couch, trying to stay still. Then Kurt changed it up and directed his attention a little lower, drawing an involuntary whimper from his lips. He lowered his head to the couch, his toes rubbing against each other.  
“If I have to remind you multiple times about your chores it tells me someone hasn’t been getting their bottom warmed up often enough.” Kurt remarked, watching Blaine’s bottom start to squirm a bit. He responded with further sharp SPANKs and listened for the low groan that resulted. Rachel’s m.o. was to whimper and cry out the gate a lot more, but Kurt knew that Blaine was feeling it.   
Kurt flexed the sting from his hand for just a second and picked up the wooden spoon. As was commonly the case, just the small press of the spoon against Blaine’s tender flesh caused him to stiffen nervously. “Don’t ever think I’m not going to take the time necessary to discipline you when you need it, young man,” Kurt warned, landing three quick slaps of the spoons to Blaine’s quivering bottom, eliciting a yelp and sending Blaine writhing in pain.  
“AH AHhhh OWwwwwwyesssirrrrOWWWW….” Blaine whimpered miserably.   
Sometimes Blaine cried during a spanking and sometimes he didn’t. If Kurt doubted his remorse really felt tears were necessary he found they could be elicited with just his hand by just lengthening the time he spanked. But the sting of the spoon pretty much always got Blaine teary and needy, whether from the anticipation of how long the sting would linger or the actual shock and throbbing each SMACK left.  
“I’m sorryyyy…” Blaine blubbered, wanting it to be over.  
“You. SWAT Do Not. SLAP Lie, SMACK To Me. SPANK-SLAP.” Kurt scolded, tenderizing any part of Blaine’s bouncing cheeks that was still merely pink with each flick of his wrist.   
“Ow OWww oWWWwyesssSIrrrrr I know sSIIIRRR owwwPlEEEASE.” Blaine cried, unable to keep himself still now. He felt Kurt’s strong hand tightening against his side.  
“I don’t like dishonesty young man.”  
“Yesssirrrr. I’m sorry.” Blaine’s backside felt hot and covered in sting and his shame hit hard.  
“If you have trouble remembering that then you’re going to be finding your naughty bottom in this position a lot more often.” Kurt said, lighting up Blaine’s sit spots with a few more SLAPs of the spoon before tossing it back on the coffee table.   
Blaine was crying far more vocally now. His bare bottom felt firey and internally he was cursing that spoon. He tried to catch his breath, blubbering apologies.   
“Doesn’t feel good, does it?” Kurt asked.  
“Nooo sir. HUrtssss.”  
“That’s the feeling of learning your lesson, young man.”  
Blaine sniffled. “You spank harrrd,” he whined.  
Kurt patted the reddened bottom across his knee.  
“Makes sure you remember,” he dismissed.  
Blaine pouted. “Don’t like the spoon,” he whined.  
“Yes, I can see it gets your attention,” Kurt muttered, pulling Blaine up to standing, businesslike. He walked Blaine shuffling back over to the corner, batting at Blaine’s hand as it reached back to rub his sore backside.   
“Now,” Kurt said, turning him to the wall with a SWAT. “You can stand here a bit and think about how you’re going to apologize to Rachel.”  
This sent the tears flowing anew, and Blaine covered his face in the corner, his throbbing red bottom on display. Kurt shook his head. He was being particularly strict tonight, but Blaine was going to need reassurance, that even if their living arrangement was changing, someone would always be paying attention enough to take him to task if he needed it. He had to take a hard line with dishonesty. Blaine didn’t like getting punished, especially if it was going to involve that spoon, but some part of it made him feel attended too. Kurt busied himself with making popcorn, relieved to be wrapping this up and getting on with a quiet evening home with his fiancé.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Rachel returned to the loft to find Kurt on the couch watching the news with Blaine lying next to him fast asleep.  
“Hey.” Kurt whispered, smiling at her and eating the last of his popcorn.  
“Glad to see I’m not the only one who can’t party all night long these days,” she whispered, smiling at Blaine.  
“Heh. Not sure it was partying that wore him out,” Kurt commented. “Where’s Sam?”  
“Artie wanted to introduce Mercedes to all his film school friends, so he went out that way to meet up with them. Pretty sure he’s crashing at his dorm again tonight.”  
“Well, guess that’s just as well. Won’t have to wake Blaine up to get him off the couch.” Kurt said, gently petting at Blaine’s head.  
“Sleeping on his stomach I see.” Rachel noted, digging through the refrigerator for a snack.  
Kurt nodded. “I warned him he’d have a spanking coming the next time he left a mess like that. It’s like the third time. Oh and we’re free of that stupid machine for a bit, I told him it’s on lockdown for two weeks.”  
Rachel shook her head. She took out a yogurt and a spoon and sat down on the chair next to Kurt. “If Sam and Blaine are really getting an apartment, I vote the SodaStream machine goes with them. Honestly I don’t really see what the appeal is.”  
“Oh definitely. I hate that thing. But after two weeks.”  
Rachel shrugged, eating her yogurt. “Going to be weird not to have them both around all the time. Probably a lot quieter without that roller coaster game Sam’s in love with always playing in the background.”  
Kurt shrugged. “We’ll see Blaine all the time at school. He and I just needed some more boundaries right now. We were fighting about stupid stuff. I’m sure he’ll crash here on Saturdays at least, and then maybe some other night of the week I’ll go over there for a date night or something.”  
“Hey! I was telling Mercedes, since usually I only have Monday nights off, we should be doing dinner here with everybody then. The gang’s all here!”  
“Every Monday?”  
“It’ll be fun!”  
Kurt smiled noncommittally. “It is nice seeing Mercedes again. It’s just not the same just keeping up on Facebook.”  
Rachel nodded. “Oh and I told her we’d all help her tomorrow with moving the sofa she picked out. The stores only like 3 blocks from her new place.”  
Kurt grunted, expecting Rachel would be of little use for that sort of thing. She whined about carrying the garbage down the stairs on the regular. And, truth be told, he wasn’t a huge fan of manual labor himself. But it was for Mercedes. ”Sure, whatever,” he shrugged, hoping this sofa didn’t turn out to weigh seven tons or anything.  
Her place has two bedrooms, you know. She told me she’s going to be looking for roommates. We should just tell Blaine and Sam to make her an offer.”  
“Hmm. Now that’s a not a bad idea at all.” Kurt figured Mercedes would keep him apprised if Sam and Blaine’s bromance devolved into just one long 24-hour video game marathon. And if he didn’t show up some night or something she’d get worried and let him know. Kurt used to dismiss the crime rate when it was just him and Rachel, but he did get a little nervous sometimes with Blaine in New York now. He’d made a point of making sure they both carried a card in their wallets with contact numbers for each other, Rachel, and his dad just in case. He was happy that if Blaine was moving out he would at least be staying with Sam because, even if Sam did make him crazy as a couch-surfer sometimes, he knew he really cared about him and would look out for him. But Mercedes was smarter than the both of them put together most days, and adding her into the mix sounded like a great plan.  
“Ugh, Kurt.” Rachel said, noticing what had been left forgotten on the coffee table. “The spoon too?” She got up and returned it back to the lazy Susan on the counter.  
“He deserved it.” Kurt dismissed.  
“For forgetting to wash up a few glasses?”  
“No, for lying to me about it. And I don’t recall part of our arrangement being you getting input on his discipline young lady.”  
Rachel ignored him, taking a blanket off the other chair and covering Blaine up with it. “Poor guy,” she muttered. “You goin to bed?”  
Kurt sighed and turned off the tv. He looked down at Blaine, sleeping peacefully. Now that he’d gotten used to having Blaine in his bed regularly it felt weird to go to bed with no one else there. But it didn’t make sense to wake him up. He needed his rest and had to get up pretty early for Stage Combat tomorrow. And, he reluctantly had to admit, with Blaine probably moving out any day now he probably ought to start getting used to it.  
“Yeah, I’m beat.”


End file.
